This invention relates to a rear spoiler structure for a vehicle.
The rear spoiler is a baffle means provided at the rear of a vehicle for the purpose of controlling drag acting on the vehicle, reducing lift acting on the rear of the vehicle. Among conventional spoiler structures is such a widespread structure as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application, Publication No. 10-305787 A, which is implemented by fastening a rear spoiler on a vehicle body with a bolt. The rear spoiler mounted on the vehicle body with a bolt, which may incorporate a high-mounted stop lamp, is also known in the art.
However, the above structure requires a separate rear spoiler to be mounted on the vehicle body, and thus needs reinforcement for preventing the rear spoiler from loosening and rattling, which disadvantageously increases the complexity of its whole construction.
Moreover, the separate rear spoiler, if provided with a high-mounted stop lamp, entails a burdensome task of electric wiring for the high-mounted stop lamp, and necessitates a weathertight sealing structure, which disadvantageously increases the complexity of the whole construction as well.
The present invention is created in order to eliminate the above-described disadvantages.
It is an exemplified general object of the present invention to provide a rear spoiler structure for a vehicle that needs no reinforcement for preventing a rear spoiler from loosening and rattling, so as to achieve a simplified construction and facilitate an electric wiring task when a brake lamp such as a high-mounted stop lamp is incorporated, and needs no weathertight sealing structure.
According to one exemplified aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rear spoiler structure for a vehicle in which a rear spoiler is provided at a rear deck of the vehicle, wherein the rear spoiler is part of a rear glass plate provided at the rear deck of the vehicle, and is comprised of a protrusion that protrudes toward an outward of the vehicle and extends widthwise. This structure needs no reinforcement for preventing the rear spoiler from loosening and rattling, and thus serves to reduce the number of process steps (as well as man-hours) for mounting the rear spoiler. Moreover, a flush-surfaced external face of the vehicle is achieved and outward appearance thereof is beautifully improved.
According to yet another exemplified aspect of the present invention, the above rear spoiler is provided with a depression inside the vehicle, and the depression accommodates a brake lamp. This structure requires no electric wiring through the rear glass plate, thus facilitating the wiring task and requiring no weathertight seal structure. Since the brake lamp is provided in the depression, in-vehicle space can be effectively utilized.
According to yet another exemplified aspect of the present invention, the protrusion is formed at an upper end of the rear glass plate. This structure allows straightened-out airflow to flow over an external face of the rear glass plate, and can thus effectively remove raindrops, dust, or the like, which would otherwise be stuck on the external face of the rear glass plate. Consequently, visibility through the rear glass plate from the driver""s seat can be kept excellent.
Further, according to yet another aspect of the present invention, a widthwise-faced end of the protrusion extending toward rearward of the vehicle is inclined inwardly widthwise. This structure serves to restrict wind noise at the widthwise-faced end, and to generate optimum airflow that is brought together and flows toward the rearward of the vehicle, thus reducing drag acting on the vehicle.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments with reference to accompanying drawings.